Was it Fake?
by Gotfandom204
Summary: Katniss is out with Gale and she asks her self if she needs the boy with the bread or a spit fire just like her, she's not sure, but will she ever make up her mind? So read and find out! I hope you like it first fan fiction EVER hope you enjoy! P.S Sorry the summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

Was it Fake?

**A/N: Hi, this is my first fan fiction I hope you like it! :) It's placed the week after Gale kissed Katniss and their going to go hunting. Oh also want to give a shout out to unicorns! Because there AWESOME! And remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy, just to let you know you should check out "TOBUSCUS" channel on you tube he is Awesome! REMEMBER CHEESE IS GOOOOOD!**

**P.S I own nothing :)**

Ch.1

Katniss POV

I don't know what to do, I'm just so confused. Every time I see him he just ignores me, what did I do? If Peeta loves me wouldn't he want to spend time with me, get me to fall for him or something? What if he doesn't love me anymore? The thought of that gave me a pain in my chest, like someone ripped my heart out.

I'm not sure why that hurt so much, but I don't think about it too long, before I reach Gale at are usual meeting place. Gale, do I have feelings for him? I just don't know, when he kissed me in the woods something wasn't right and I didn't like it. Gale likes to be in charge and extremely protective of me, but with Peeta, its different he is so sweet, kind, caring, gentle, and.

"Hey Catnip" Gale said as he interrupted my thoughts of the boy with the bread. "Oh hi Gale" I said while never looking him in the eyes.

"Hey are you okay Katniss?" Gale asked me with clear concern in his voice, I can tell because he didn't call me Catnip.

"Yeah" I said trying to sound ok but failing at it "I'm fine", but was I? When the thoughts of Peeta came I felt like I was in a world with no hunger games, just me and him. Before I know what's going on I'm running to the Mellark Bakery ready to get the answers to the questions I'm dying to know, and that question is will he take me back?

**A/N: Ok, ok I know all of you are like WHAT! But I really wanted to know if you liked before I continue. So review tell me if I should go on or not, don't be shy I just want 3 reviews PLEASE! Ok have a good day bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys I just wanted to update because I got 3 REALLY nice reviews, So I want to give a shout out to cloverthg, DragonClan and marblesharp for there support so enjoy! You guys are great! Warning in this chapter Katniss is a little OOC.**

**Love, Gotfandom204**

**P.S I own nothing if I did would I be writing fan fiction?**

Peeta POV

As I Knead the dough in the back of the bakery my mind wonders to Katniss, and how real those kisses and gestures felt to me. I let out a sigh, I shouldn't be thinking about this. After all she's not mine anymore, I saw her and Gale, with their lips locked together in a kiss. It was like someone stomped on my already broken heart, I just wished she felt the same way as I do. My any further thoughts of Katniss where interrupted by the sound of the bell above the door, to tell the staff know when someone enters. As I make my way to the front of the bakery I stop dead in my tracks when I see, Katniss Everdeen. What does she want? Why is she here? What should I do? Is some of the few questions that were bouncing around in my mind, soon I just decide to go with what I do with all my customers.

I put on a fake smile that's dripping with fake kindness and ask politely, "How may I help you?"

At first she just gapes at me like she didn't know what say, but later her face shows determination.

"Cut that crap and tell me why you're so ticked off at me? I did what I had to do to survive." She snaps at me and I can't help but loose it.

"Why should I be mad at you, hmm why should I be Katniss? Could it be because of the way you lied straight to my face or that you… you… never mind why do you even care?" I snap at her, but her eyes just soften and she touches my cheek.

And with her gentle voice she whispers "Why did I hurt such an amazing person like you?"

"I'm nothing special I am just a guy standing next to you, no one cares or needs me"

"I do, I need you, and more than you think Peeta"

I look her in the eye and ask "Do you mean that?" with a glint of hope in my eye.

She responds firmly "Yes Peeta, I… I…I do"

I'm about to tell her she doesn't have to lie to me when I feel a pare of lips against mine, I'm frozen Katniss is kissing me with no camera's or anything. I'm so happy all I can do is kiss her back, but I can't help that a stupid grin grows on my face.

Once she pulls away she just looks at me completely serious and asks "Do you believe me now?"

With the grin still on my face I nod and she says something that will change both of our lives, "I really like you Peeta, I'm not sure if its love but I know when I'm with you it feels right"

I just say the one thing I will do with no doubt "Don't worry I'll wait forever"

She looks up at me and whispers "Pinky promise?" while holding out her pinky.

I chuckle and take her pinky with my own and look her in the eye and say "I promise."

Her response was to hug me as tight as her little arms could as she nuzzled her head into my chest and I feel like things are turning around for me.

…. …

Katniss POV

Once I get home my mom comes running over to me asking "Did you have a nice walk deer?"

"Walk I was out…"

Prim interrupts me by saying "We have visitors" and gave me a look that says there is people in here that can't know about that.

Since I'm very curose who it could be I ask "Whose are visitors' little duck?"

But my question is already answered by the Peacekeepers in the hall they say something no one wants to hear "Mr. President Snow is here to see you"

As they take me to the evil man I ask myself what I did this time.

**A/N: Hi guys, all of you are SO nice I have great readers and since the first chapter is SO tiny I thought I would give you another chapter and yes they WILL get longer have a good day BYE!**

**P.S Really check out TOBUSCUS and tell me what you think or with the story and 3 or more reviews=1000 word chapter!**


	3. the end :(

**Sorry guys this is NOT a chapter I just don't know how to go on with this so I'm starting a new story that's a modern AU everlark story I hope you check it out!**

**-LOVE Gotfandom204**

**P.S For my followers and favorites and ALL readers sorry L but to make you feel better cookies from Peeta! (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
